Mabuk
by Ayahina
Summary: Apa yang lebih memabukkan dari sake? / ZoSan.
**One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda**

 **Mabuk**

 **By Ayahina**

 **Mabuk disebabkan oleh beberapa faktor, bukan hanya satu** **  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak ada yang berbeda dengan malam sebelumnya. Berlalu seperti biasa seolah telah disetel sedemikian rupa. Tembakan hangat sinar rembulan menundukkan Luffy sang Kapten Topi Jerami agar segera hanyut dalam arus mimpi indah—terlelap di tengah jalan, menghajar lantai kayu sehingga harus dibopong Franky ke dalam. Arkeolog berparas cantik, Nico Robin, melapisi tubuh dengan selimut hingga leher seusai menyelesaikan sebuah buku. Nami akhirnya masuk setelah puas menghitung jumlah rampasan hari ini. Chopper sudah tidur pulas di samping Usopp. Brook yang seharian ini terus tertawa tentu butuh istirahat. Franky juga kelelahan, langsung tertidur bersama sebotol _cola_ di genggaman. Tidak ada yang berbeda dengan malam sebelumnya—kecuali dua orang tengah membunuh waktu di bawah langit romansa.

Adalah Zoro dan Sanji, yang belum terlena oleh atmosfir kantuk. Salah satunya sedang menikmati semangkuk buah anggur, sisanya menghisap sebatang rokok dalam-dalam. Asap dari ujung batang favorit Sanji terbawa angin malam, tidak sengaja menusuk pernapasan Zoro. Ia tidak merespon kasar, melainkan ikut menghirupnya. Barangkali membayangkan udara kasat mata itu adalah bau badan Sanji. Oh, menghabiskan waktu berdua memang mangkus betul memicu pikiran atau birahi tertentu.

Zoro mengerjap begitu melirik Sanji yang terpesona pada keelokan rembulan. Ia baru menyadari koki handal itu sengaja menyingkap setengah atasannya. Di balik kancing kemeja yang dibuka, terekspos sebuah tubuh solid dengan lekukan nyata. Tubuh idaman setiap pria yang terbentuk sempurna. Nami dan Robin setidaknya akan mengakui kekaguman mereka andaikan melihat ini. Zoro diam, tampak membandingkan tubuh itu dengan miliknya. Mengerdip lagi. Berpikir, barangkali pemilik rambut pirang itu tidak mau kalah urusan kekokohan badan. Atau ada alasan lain?

Satu buah stroberi siap dipetik.

"Oi, ada apa dengan tatapanmu itu?" Ternyata Sanji menangkap arah mata Zoro, terutama garis merah di pipinya. Membalas dengan penajaman fokus mata.

"... kau sengaja menggodaku dengan telanjang dada begitu, ya?" Zoro selalu berhasil dalam memantapkan suara di hadapan Sanji—bahkan jika pria beralis aneh itu memang bermaksud bermain nakal dengannya. Tapi tetap saja, pemandangan satu ini mulai merasuki kesadaran Zoro. Ayolah, mana tahan ia melihat Sanji dalam balutan baju seperdua begitu.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu, Marimo? Aku hanya ingin merasakan angin malam. Apa salahnya?" Sanji menjawab tak santai. Menampar wajah tampan Zoro dengan kepulan asap rokoknya.

Salah besar, Sanji.

"L-Lupakan saja." Tidak tahan, Zoro mengalihkan pandangan ke depan. Di mana laut tanpa batas memenuhi indra penglihatannya. Sanji tidak acuh, kembali menekuni rokok yang hinggap di mulutnya. Zoro diam-diam menggigit bibirnya sebelum melanjutkan penghabisan anggur di tangan. Nyaris saja ia akan menerjang lelaki itu andai kontrol dirinya sudah jatuh diseret pesona Sanji.

"Apa aku perlu melepas pakaianku lagi, hm?"

Zoro mendelik ganas. Setelah berkata begitu, Sanji malah tertawa tanpa dosa. Astaga. Bahkan sekadar tawa ringan saja sudah meremangkan lubang pendengaran Zoro. Ia merasa ingin loncat dari Thousand Sunny. Membiarkan diri tenggelam ditelan hidup-hidup oleh laut biru, sebiru sepasang kelereng Sanji yang jernih. Bertanya-tanya kenapa malam ini ia kelewat mudah berlutut di hadapan orang yang hanya menjulang satu senti darinya ini.

Sanji memang godaan, sih.

"Hei, Shitty Cook."

"Apa, Marimo sialan?" jawab Sanji menatap pada Zoro sepenuhnya.

"Aku penasaran."

"Hm?"

Angkasa bertabur bintang menonton dengan segenap rasa.

"Kalau aku kebanyakan makan buah anggur, apa aku akan mabuk?"

Kepala berbalut surai pirang itu miring beberapa derajat. Agaknya heran dengan pertanyaan barusan. Sanji menjawab, "Lebih tepatnya, kalau kau terlalu banyak minum anggur. Kau pasti ingin minum _sake_ , 'kan? Besok saja, kau terlalu banyak minum _sake_ hari ini, dasar Marimo." Sanji agak sewot menjawabnya.

"Oh, begitu rupanya." Zoro membalas dengan nada dibuat-buat. Dengan air muka serta senyum misterius, ia merangkak menghabisi jarak mereka. Sanji bergeming mendapati napas Zoro membelai lembut pipinya. Namun bereaksi negatif ketika Zoro hendak melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Sanji. Sorot manik biru itu menyiratkan sekelumit penolakan. Ah, demi apa koki kebangaan Topi Jerami ini sungguh-sungguh tidak tulus menerima ajakan Zoro.

"Apa maumu, Rambut Lumut?"

Tidak terdengar seperti penampikan.

"Dan kalau aku kebanyakan mencicipi bibir seksimu itu, apa aku akan mabuk?"

Sanji menyadari sesuatu.

"A-Apa maksudmu—Umph!"

Tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan kalimat, Sanji telah terjebak dalam pertemuan antar bibir. Zoro menariknya lebih dalam, mendekapnya lebih erat. Sanji sangsi ingin memberontak atau mengikuti. Tetapi pada detik kelima, Sanji akhirnya tunduk juga. Ciuman dadakan itu sukses merangsang libido atau Zoro memang pandai menaklukkan dirinya. Erangan kacau terperangkap dalam mulut Zoro, Sanji tidak tahu tangan kekar itu sudah asyik meninggalkan jejak di tubuhnya. Kalau sudah sejauh ini, Sanji bakal kesulitan mengontrol suara yang meluncur otomatis dari bibirnya.

"Ugh—kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana?"

Rembulan tersenyum pada mereka, bersedia menyuguhkan lukisan agung.

"Bagaimana kalau ada yang dengar, dasar Marimo!"

Zoro menjawab dengan ciuman yang lebih panas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bonus  
**

Belakangan ini Kapten Bajak Laut Topi Jerami, Monkey D. Luffy, sering mengalami mimpi buruk atau aneh. Terbangun dengan napas terengah-engah, ribut sendiri mengelilingi kapal sehingga menganggu tidur anggota lain. Dibuat panik olehnya—kecuali Robin, seluruh _nakama_ bahu-membahu menenangkan Luffy. Terkadang Sanji perlu menyajikan daging untuk Luffy agar manusia karet itu lekas kembali terlelap. Chopper sudah memberi beberapa tips menghindari mimpi buruk, namun Luffy belum juga lepas dari penderitaan ini.

"Demi apa kamu bermimpi kita semua meninggal?!"

Robin segera menganjurkan mereka untuk minum obat penenang.

"... kau bermimpi memakan Chopper panggang?"

Chopper menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Mihawk jadi penari balet?! Apa-apaan itu?!"

Zoro nyaris melempar Luffy ke laut lepas.

"Oi, _minna_!"

Sekali lagi, ketika semua anggota Topi Jerami menyantap sarapan buatan Sanji, Luffy yang bangun kesiangan mendobrak pintu dengan raut muka aneh. Bau daging yang menggoda tidak digubris. Lelaki bersurai hitam itu tampak sangat terkejut. Dengan keringat menganak sungai, ia mendekat ke meja makan di mana seluruh _nakama_ memandang heran Luffy. Seluruh aktivitas terhenti, menanti untaian kata dari mulut sang Kapten.

"Aku bermimpi aneh lagi—tidak, lebih aneh malah!"

Nami mengangguk. "Ceritakan saja."

"Um ... aku melihat Zoro dan Sanji—"

"Hah?!" Reaksi spontan Zoro menggantung cerita Luffy, membuat Sanji mendaratkan satu tendangan manis di kepalanya.

"Lalu?" tanya Franky ingin tahu.

"... dan mereka berciuman mesra."

Kombinasi suara debur ombak menghantam bagian bawah kapal dengan kicauan burung menghajar gendang telinga dengan telak.

"HAH?! DEMI APA?!"

Zoro dan Sanji sepakat menggunakan Luffy sebagai umpan memancing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

* * *

Halo, penggemar ZoSan numpang lewat, salam kenal :D

Silakan diperbaiki kalau ada yang kurang tepat yak~!


End file.
